New Lives
by serenegurl12
Summary: After four years of being made fun of, Bella moves to Pheonix with her mom. Now it's junior year and Bella's back with a new attitude. Rated T because I'm overly paranoid All Human
1. The Beginning

**I do not own twilight. *tear* It hurts me to say that.**

* * *

It's been three years since I've seen my brother and dad. When I was in fourth grade the teasing started. At first it was just names like four eyes and klutz. But then it got worse, the popular people started shoving me and putting gum in my hair.

When I was in eigth grade I had acne, bad. And my hair was thick and frizzy. I wore giant glasses and had braces. I was a geek.

After I moved to Pheonix with my mom, I changed my looks. With her help of course.

My skin cleared up. I got my hair cut and conditioned. My mom bought me a whole new wardrobe. I started feeling confident.

For the rest of my eighth grade year I made friends. I enjoyed being able to be cool and confident.

In ninth grade I met Jacob Black.

*_Flashback*_

_I was late to class again. As I hurried through the hall, I didn't bother to pay much attention to where I was going. I realized this when I ran into someone. _

_" Sorry," I muttered. When I looked up I was stunned. The guy that I ran into did not look mad or angry, he was smiling._

_" Are you okay?", he asked. I was sure that I was blushing by this point. I had always hated my blush. _

_" Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? I'm the one who ran into you."_

_" It didn't even phase me. I'm Jacob Black." He stuck his hand out and I shook it._

_" I'm Bella Swan." A couple of days later I met his sister, Nesie. And his girlfriend, Leah. We all became great friends._

_* End Flashback*_

Almost everyday after that we hung out. We even started a band. It was called the Four Leaf Clovers.

I played keyboard and sang. Jacob played drums and Leah played guitar. Nessie also sang. We made alot of money doing gigs for people. We entertained at clubs, parties, school events, and even a wedding one time.

Quil Ateara, joined us in the middle of freshmen year. We also started dating. We were the perfect school ccouple. Quil was a quarterback as well. Everything was perfect until the beginning of my junior year.

My dad had decided that he wanted me to stay with him for the remainder of the year, and my mom had thought that it was a great idea. I did not ; I was under the age of eighteen, so it didn't matter much what I thought.

Then on the last performance that I was part of, everything got worse. The whole performance had gone without a disaster, which was odd.

I was in the middle of singing,_Before He Cheats_, when I saw something that made me furious.

Quil was making out with some blonde chick, that I had never seen before. I can remember what happened next as if it happened yesterday. Partially because it did.

_* Flashback*_

_I walked over to Quil and Blondie with what I was sure was a murdurous expression. I tapped Quil on the shoulder. When he turned around my fist connected with his face._

_" What was that for?", he said with a shocked on his face._

_" That was for making out with her! I hope yopu know that you won't be seeing me again. So, bye!" I walked out without looking back._

_When I got home I had my mom call the airport to book an earlier flight._

_* End Flashback*_

That's why I am now sitting on an airplane wondering about how my dad and brother are going to take it when they see me. My dad probably won't say much. He's a police officer, so he isn't home much.

My brother, Emmett, is another story. I am used to guys staring at me and giving me alot of attention. But Emmett isn't. We're twins and he is fourteen minutes older than me, so he has always acted really protective of me.

" Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts, we are landing,"

Uh oh. I was out of time.

* * *

**Please review. I will greatfully welcome any kind of review. Hate reviews, love reviews, why am i doing this reviews, you get the point. Also if you want me to use any songs for Bella to sing post them in your review. thanks, Serena**


	2. Welcome Home

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Twilightaddict, TeamSwitzerland92, and Lefty Cullen. Thank you guys. I also want to say that I appreciate everyone who favorited or alerted my story. But I can't take everyone's opinion into consideration if you don't review, so please REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

As I made my way to the baggage claim, I was once again astounded by the smallness of the airport.

I found all three of my pink suitcases, easily. I then walked out into the parking lot.

Amongst all of the other people, one guy stood out. He was tall and very muscular. He had brown hair the same shade as mine and the exact same shade of eyes as well.

That wuld have been my first bet, that that was my brother. Even if he didn't have a giant sign that said,** WELCOME HAME BELLA!**.

I made my way over to him, nearly dropping my bags in the process.

" Bells!", he shouted, like a little kid in a candy shop.

" Emmett, it's nice to see you!", I shouted back. He ran over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

" Em...can't...breathe!" He set me down and I immediately gulped in huge mouthfuls of air.

" Sorry 'bout that, but you know how muscley I am." **(** **Remember this is Emmett)**

" It's okay. ", I muttered. " So, where's your car?"

" Over there. It's the big green jeep.", he said while pointing to no other than a giant green jeep. " Is this everything?", he asked while grabbing two of my suitcases.

" Yeah, I'll need to go shopping later."

" That's great. My girlfriend and her best friend loves to shop. The mall is like their perfect place."

" Really?", I asked. Leah hadn't liked shopping, and Nessie never could never go because she was asthmatic and perfumes bothered her. We always had trouble with concerts because of this. It would be awesome to have someone to shop with.

" Yeah you're going to love the gang."

" Gang?" I questioned his word choice.

" It's the way I talk. Don't blame me.", he said while shrugging his shoulders.

" Okay, continue."

" Anyway, my girlfriend is Rosalie Hale. And Rosalie's brother Jasper is dating Alice Cullen. And last but not least is...drumroll please...Edward Cullen.'I was thoroughly shocked. Edward and Rosalie were the main people who had tormented me.

" You mean The Edward Cullen?, I asked.

" Yeah. He's become quite the ladies man. I mean I don't see what the big deal is. His hair isn't that great."

" Are you jealous Emmy?"

" No, of course not. My girlfriend is hotter than all of his put together. I just laughed. We listened to the radio for a couple of minutes until I noticed that the scenery wasn't really changing.

" Um... how much longer until we are there?"

" About thirty minutes."

I must have dozed off, because the next thing that I felt was Emmett poking my shoulder.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." I opened my eyes to find Emmett about three inches from my face.

" Too clo0se Em."

`" Sorry.", He apologized. " We're here."

" Wow." I was shocked. The house was huge, at least three stories. It was white and it had a huge porch. This was not the house of my childhood memories.

" Yeah, Dad got promoted to a detective spot with a big company in Seattle." I suddenly felt bad. In the three years that I had been in Pheonix I had never visited and I had rarely called. " Just wait until you see the inside. Esme, Alice and Edward's mom is an interior decorator. She decorated the whole inside. We didn't know what you would like. So you'll have to stay in one of the guest bedrooms. If that's okay? And you can go to the mall and buy whatever you want."

" Sure, that sounds great." I loved decorating things my own way. We walked into the living room and I was shocked again. The walls were white and the carpet was beige. The couches were plush and soft. We walked up all three flights of stairs.

" This will be your room.", Emmett said while opening a white wood door.

" Oh my gosh! ", I breathed. Even empty, the room was awesome. It had a huge set of French doors that led to a covered balcony. There was a walk in closet and a bathroom that branched off of that. It was perfect. There was even a queen size bed in the middle of the floor.

During this time Emmett had walked back downstairs.

Then the doorbell rang, repeatedly.

" Bella, the gang's here!" _Oh boy_, I thought as I walked downstairs.

* * *

Please once again review.... I'm begging here. I shall give you cookies! (If I ever meet you that is)


	3. Reunions and Apologies

**I want to thank Twilightobsessedmuch, MissWicca, Kammi93, KarinAC2193, and all of the people I mentioned in chapter two. And apparently, if I meet any of you guys I will have to have some cookies on standby. :)**

* * *

As I prepared myself for what I was sure would be an unpleasant reunion, I remembered that I wasn't small, geeky, scared Bella. I was cool, confident Bella and I was going to play the part.

I rounded the corner and was prmptly met by four shocked faces and Emmett.

" Who is that?", the beautiful blonde girl asked.

" Hi, I'm Alice.", a small pixie like girl said. She had short, black hair that was flipped out. Emmett took over the introductions from here.

" This is my girlfriend Rosalie." He walked over to the blonde girl and put his arm around her. " And this is her older brother Jasper. And the pixie girl is Alice, his girlfriend. That guy over there is Edward.", he said pointing to a guy with untidy bronze hair. " Peoples this is my sister Bella." I judged their reactions. Edward was the most shocked, I think. His mouth had dropped open and he was still staring intently at me. The brat in me took over before I could stop it.

" You know, if you take a picture it will last longer. And I don't know if we have flies or not, but if we do, you're going to catch some." The words weren't that mean, but the tone in which I delivered them was.

" I wasn't staring at you!", he denied. His voice was velvety. It was unlike anything that I had ever heard. I mentally slapped myself. I hated him more than ever now that he could make me think these things only minutes after meeting him again. I wasn't supposed to feel like this. I decided right there that I would be meaner than necessary to him.

" Sure, whatever you say.", I quickly agreed and averted my eyes. We stood in awkward silence for what seemed like ever. Emmett broke the quiet.

" So do you guys want to play video games?"

" Yeah, sure.", were the guys' answers. We girls politely declined. We went into the family room and sat down. We began discussing nails and hair and other girly things.

" Bella," Rosalie interrupted Alice," I want to apologize for what happened before you left. I was immature and I just went with the crowd. That really isn't an excuse, but it's true. So, I'm sorry." Wow didn't even began to explain what I was feeling at this point. I could never really recall Rosalie being nice to anyone before. And I didn't really have anything to hold against her now , so I decided to forgive her.

" It's okay. I've thought about it and you didn't really do anything that bad. All of the really, really bad stuff was Edward."

" He'll be apologizing too.", she assured me. " Emmett's talked to him about it." Alice snorted.

" Talked to him? He basically threatened to beat the crap out of him. And I want to say that I'm really sorry for never standing up for you." Two apologies in one day. It had to be a personal record or something.

" It's okay." _Wow, Bella couldn't you come up with anything more assuring than that?_, I thought.

" So do you want to go shopping tomorrow?", Alice asked, her face brightening considerably.** ( Leave it to Alice to bring up shopping)**

" Yeah. I need some new clothes and furniture for my room."

" Excellent!" Rosalie had an evil smile on her face. " We can make the guys go now."

" Do you think that we should go tell them not to make plans for tomorrow?", I asked.

" Probably.", Alice replied. We walked into the game room, where the guys were watching the t.v. screen like their lives' depended on it. Rosalie reached behind the t.v. and pulled the plug.

" Hey!", they exclaimed.

" We got your attention though, didn't we?", I asked.

" Yeah, you got it, now what do you want?", Edward's tone was cold and biting.

" Hey, that's my sister you're talking to. Watch the tone, why don't you? And speaking of my sister don't you have something to say to her?" I felt proud of Emmett in that moment. Even though I left him, he still acted like my overprotective big brother that he was.

Edward rolled his eyes. " I'm sorry that you were so geeky and ugly." It was like my arm thought before I did. Before I knew what was happening, I had punched him. Two guys in one week, another record.

The look on Edward's face was priceless. I guess that not many girls had ever done that before.

" You know, I was gonna do that but Bells beat me to it." Emmett laughed. " I always knew that we were related." Edward was holding his face at this point and looking utterly shocked. But hey, what can I say? He deserved it.

" We're going shopping tomorrow and you guys are coming, so no complaints.", Rosalie informed them. All three guys faces soured at this point.

" We better get going. Mom will probably be freaking out as it is." We said our goodbye's and they left.

" So, when is dad going to be home?", I asked Emmett.

" Probably about two thirty in the morning. So, most likely you won't see him until in the morning."

" Okay, do you want to watch a movie?"

" Sure. What about Transformers?"

" Sounds fine to me." We watched Transformers. After it went off we decided to go to bed. We went upstairs and Emmett stopped me.

" I'm just down the hall if you need me."

" Okay. Goodnight."

" Goodnight." I changed into my white pajama set that had blue flowers on them.**( Can be found at )**

Tomorrow I would no doubt spend hours shopping, I needed all the rest I could get. This was my last conscious thought.

* * *

**I just wanted to let everyone know that after all the snow lets up and my school starts back, that I will probably only be able to update every other day. Once again, Please review!! :)**


	4. Shopping Days

**I just wanted to say that I do not own twilight x2 because I forgot to say that in the last chapter. And this chapter may not be as good because I had writers block.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._I reached over and turned off my alarm clock. Who invented those things anyway? They were so annoying.

" Bella, are you up?", Emmett shouted.

" Yeah."

" Hurry up and get ready. We're leaving in thirty minutes." Why were guys always in a hurry?

" Okay, I'll be ready." I jumped up and got a shower. I was wearing a pair of apple bottom jeans and an Aeropostle t-shirt. The shirt was a light pink color. I paired the outfit with a pair of my Prada platform sandals. I grabbed my phone and my purse and I went downstairs.

Throughout all of this I hadn't heard Emmett at all. I heard a loud crash and a scream, that sounded more like a girly squeal. I walked into the kitchen and there stood Emmett. He was surrounded by cooking pans.

" I'm okay. There's nothing to see here. " I looked at him. " Alright, I give. I was trying to cook my poptart."

" On the stove?"

" Yeah. How else are you supposed to cook them?" He said it like it ws completely obvious.

" In the toaster.", I told him.

" I tried that yesterday, and it burnt my pop tarts."

" Give them here." He handed me the pop tarts, and I put them in the toaster. I then pushed the warm button. About a minute later they popped up, unburned. " Here you go.", I said as I handed him the poptarts. He took a bite.

" Wow, these are the best poptarts ever!" I just rolled my eyes. I grabbed a granola bar and went to go see my dad. I found him in the living room, watching football.

" Good morning, Dad." He turned to me and smiled.

" Hey, Bella. I've missed you.", he said as he gave me a hug.

" I've missed you too dad. I'm sorry for not visiting more often."

" It's alright. What matters is that you're here now." We stood in silence for a couple of minutes, as Charlie figured out what he wanted to say. " Bella, now I know those kids gave you a hard time, but you need to try to forgive them. They aren't too bad. I've not had to arrest them half as much as I've had to arrest Emmett."

" You had to arrest Emmett?"

" More than once.", he told me. " But that's not the point. Will you try to become friends with all of them?", he asked.

" Sure, I can try to. But do I have to be friends with Edward?" I realised about then that I was resembling a whiny child.

" Even Edward, Bella. He's not that bad, once you get to know him."

" Okay dad, I'll try. But I won't make any promises."

" That's all I'm asking for, Bells." We watched t.v. for a couple of minutes until Emmett announced that it was time to leave. We left and were at the mall in no time.

" Where is everyone else?", I asked. We hadn't stopped to pick them up and I didn't see there cars anywhere.

" There inside already."

" Oh." We headed straight for the fountain in the middle of the mall. Apparently that was there meeting place. Sure enough everyone was sitting on the edge of the fountain looking bored.

" Hey everyone. The party can start I have arrived.", Emmett yelled. The surrounding shoppers turned and looked at him.

" It's about time. We were starting to think that you guys got lost.", Alice said.

" Sorry. My dad wanted to talk to me.", I told them.

" It's alright. Where to first?", Rosalie asked.

" Clothes first, then furniture. If that's okay?", I suggested.

" That's fine." We went to so many stores that I lost count after the fifteenth. I liked shopping but this was a bit much. Though I can't complain much. I ended up getting four more pairs of jeans. And probably ten shirts, a rain coat. Several light jackets. A couple of dresses and skirts. And plenty of accessories.

By this time the guys were complaining and whining. They wanted to go eat. Alice, Rosalie, and I persuaded them to help us take our bags to the cars, and then we would go eat.

We ended up at the mall food court. The way that Emmett was ridiculous. He had a whole table full of food that was his. People were beginning to stare.

" I'm a growing boy!", he yelled, causing even more people to stare. We laughed and continued eating. When we were finished we began shopping for my room. I got a white and blue polka dotted comforter and sheet set. I also got a cherry wood dresser and matching night stands. I got a t.v and a c.d. player. I bought a rug and matching curtains.

For my bathroom, Alice wanted to decorate it. I agreed and her, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper left. Leaving me and Edward alone. We were just about to leave when I remembered that I still needed lamps.

" Oh crap.", I said.

" What?", Edward asked while watching me warily.

" I still need lamps. Do you want to come with me, to go and get them?"

" Sure. I don't have anything else to do." We walked back to a store that Edward said had some nice lamps.

I walked down several aisles until I saw the perfect lamps. They were simple. The were silver with white lamp shades. There was three small lamps and two floor lamps. There was no way that I could carry all five of these. I had no choice but to ask Edward for help.

" Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?", I asked. I mean I would have to apologize eventually.

" Sure."

" I wanted to say that I'm sorry for punching you and will you please help me carry these lamps?"

" I deserved that punch and of course I'll help you." I'm glad that that is over. I paid for the lamps and we left. Turns out everyone else had already left. I would have to ride with Edward. On the way home my phone began to ring. Thinking it was Emmett, I answered it. Boy, was that a mistake.

" Hello?", I answered.

" Bella, it's me Quil. Please don't hang up." I sighed. Edward looked over at me.

" What do yo want? I thought that I made it clear last time that you called me that I did not want to talk to you." He just kept talking and I just laid the phone down. Edward picked it up.

" This is Bella's boyfriend and if she doesn't want you calling, then don't call." With that he hung up. I looked at him. Why would he do that for me. Why was I asking all these questions today. " Sorry about lying, but he shouldn't call back anytime soon."

" No. It's okay. Thank you.", I told him.

" Anything to help." Apparently Edward had two sides. And I liked this one. I noticed that the car had stopped. I was home. And I was going to give everyone else a piece opf my mind for leaving us there without telling us. I think Edward had the same idea, because he didn't look too happy._ They are so going to get it,_ I thought, just as we were walking up my front porch steps.

* * *

**Please review, it makes people happy :) And should i make Edward and Bella stay apart for a little longer or should I let them live happily ever after... or for a little while at least ;) Please give me some ideas. I want to think my reviewers... You guys rock!**


	5. Progress

**Yay! I finally got chapter 5 uploaded. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites. Happy Belated Valentines Day, everyone!**

* * *

I opened the door and stormed inside my house.

" What's the big idea guys?", I asked.

" What do you mean sweet little sister who wouldn't hurt me at all?"

" Why did you guys leave me and Edward there without telling us? That's what I mean."

" Now before you hurt me, I just want to say that it was for a good cause. Go look at your room." I walked upstairs and stopped in front of my room. I took a deep breath and opened my door.

" Surprise!", screamed Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. They had decorated for me. My furniture was in place and my clothes were unpacked. They had done a better job than I could of. My bed was made and my pictures were hung.

" Go look at your closet and bathroom, then you can thank us.", Alice said. I opened the door to my closet and gasped. Every piece of clothing that I would ever need was there. Including things that I had never seen. There was a bench in the middle of the floor, and a giant mirror on one wall.

When I looked at my bathroom, I was even more shocked. The bathroom had been done in a dark blue theme. The shower curtain was deep blue with lighter blue rectangles at the bottom. A light blue rug covered most of the floor. All of he shelves were filled with everything that you could imagine. It looked great.

" Thank you guys!" I gave them a hug.

" Your welcome.", Rosalie said. " Alice wanted to do your bathroom in bright pink, but we didn't think that you woulod like it very much."

" You're probably right, though I wouldn't have said anyhting.", I told her. I continued checking everything out until I heard a crash similar to this mornings.

" Bella! I need your help again.", Emmett yelled.

" Are you cooking poptarts again?", I asked.

" No, spaghetti."

" Okay. I'll be down in a minute." We walked back downstairs. Along the way, Alice wanted to know about the poptart incident. I told her and then we all laughed.

" I will never let him live this down.", Edward told us. " Didn't we all like, learn how to make poptarts when we were seven?", he asked.

" I thought we all did. Apparently Emmett forgot to pay attention.", Rosalie said.

" When did he pay attention?", I asked.

" Beats me." We walked in the kitchen and began laughing. Emmett was covered in flour.

' Why were you using flour to make spaghetti?", Alice asked.

" I thought that you were supposed to make the noodles with flour." We shook our heads.

" From now on let me do the cooking.", I told Emmett.

" Okay." I set to work cooking the noodles. The water splased out, burning my hand.

" Ouch.", I muttered.

" Are you okay?" Edward had come back in the kitchen.

" Yeah. It's just a little burn."

" Let me see." He didn't let me answer. He grabbed my hand and looked at it. " Yep, it'll be fine. Do you want me to help?"

" Sure. If you want to I mean." We worked together to make the rest of dinner. When it was done, we set the table, and called everyone to the table.

" Wow, this is good.", Alice said.

" Thanks, but it's just spaghetti."

" Well, you should of had the spaghetti that the guys made last Valentines day. It was awlful. No offense guys."

" None taken. We put a little bit of everything in it. Porr Rosalie was sick for a week afterward.", Jasper explained.

" Well, I didn't think that it was that bad."

" Emmett, you were sick too."

" Okay, it was horrible." We laughed. After dinner we watched t.v. and talked. I thanked them at least a hundred times. When everyone got ready to go home Edward asked to talk to me. I said okay and we walked down the hall to the dining room.

" Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?", he blurted. " I completely understand if you say no. I haven't been the nicest guy or anything."

" Sure.", I interrupted him.

" What?", he asked in shock.

" I said sure, I'll go out with you tomorrow."

" Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then."

" Bye."

" Bye." He left and I began doing the dishes. My phone began buzzing, letting me know that I had a text. It was Nessie.

_Hey, how r u?_

**Fine, u?**

_Good check ur email._

I finished the dishes and told Emmett goodnight. I went upstairs and found my laptop. I turned it on and signed in to Yahoo. In ny inbox there was a message from Leah.

I opened it and screamed. It was all the pictures that we had taken while we were on vacation in Hawaii. I would so have to call her, tomorrow. I yawned, sent a brief thank you note and turned my laptop off. I changed my clothes. I laid and went to sleep, dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

**Pease Review. And this will probably make me sound stupid, but can someone tell me how to get a beta? :) Thanks for reading!**


	6. First Day Part One

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I broke Bella's first day of school in half, so lunch and everything else will be tomorrow including the date. :)**

* * *

" Bella wake up!", was followed by at least twenty pokes. Ugh! I think that I prefer the alarm to this. I opened my eyes and rolled over to face Emmett.

" You can't be late for your first day of school."

" What time is it?", I asked him.

" Five thirty.", he said sheepishly.

" Why did you wake me up so early? Nobody should be up this early. It's not natural."

" Well I thought that since yo were a girl that you wold need to have plenty of time to get ready. Rose and Alice get up at five.", he told me.

" Emmett, I can get up at six and be ready by seven. There is no reason to be up before the birds are."

" Oh, Oh!" What did I say this time. Emmett could take almost anything you say and turn it into something that has happened to him.

" What?", I asked.

" I had a bird one time." I never knew that he had a bird.

" Really?"

" Yeah, his name was Bird."

" Creative, Emmett.", I told him.

" Anyway one time my cat, her name was Kitty, ate him. It was a sad day. Then I forgot to feed Fishums, my fish, and it died."

" That's a lot of pets. But what happened to Kitty?", I asked.

" Dad ran over her." He looked sad at this point.

" Maybe we will get another pet.", I suggested. His face brightened. " I have to get ready now.", I told him.

" Okay, I'll wait downstairs." He left and I got up. I took a hot shower. My outfit consisted of a pair of darkwash, bootcut jeans. My shirt was blue and had Aeropostle 1987 across the front of it. My shoes were gray slip on tennis shoes. The were nothing spectacular, but I liked them. I kept my make up simple. Foundation and eyeliner, with a little bit of creamy eye shadow. I grabbed my bag that I used for school, it was pink with hearts that were layered. My purse was kahki and had darker circles on it. My phone is a purple backberry.

I went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. My dad was already gone. It was going to be like he wasn't here most of the time. Why did he even want me to live here with him? I was still eating the granola bar when I got in Emmett"s jeep.

" I just want to warn you that I pick up Jasper and Rosalie and drop them off.", Emmett said.

" That's fine. Do youwant me to move to the back?", I asked.

" No. It won't kill Rose to sit in the back for a day." I laughed. We drove a couple of blocks and picked up Rose and Jasper.

" Hey guys.",I said.

" Hey.", Jasper replied. Rosalie and Emmett were busy making out.

" Enough with the PDA people." They broke apart laughing.

" You better get used to it Bella, it jut gets worse from here.", Jasper warned me. We rode in silence until we reached the school. It was tiny compared to my school in Pheonix. We parked next to Edward's silver Volvo.

" The office is over there. Edward will show you the right place to go to.", Emmett said pointing to a brick building. I walked oiver to where edward was standing.

" Hey!", I said smiling. He smiled back.

" Hey to you too. Are we still on for tonight?", he asked?

" As far as I know we are. Can you help me find the office?"

" Sure. It's right over here." We walked over to the front desk and the lady behind it asked if she could help me.

" I'm Bella Swan, I need my schedule." Her eyes widened and she began to search through the piles of papers on her desk.

" Here you go. I put a map with them, in case you don't know anyone."

" Thanks." We walked back out of the office and into the commons.

" What's your schedule?", Alice asked, practically bouncing out of her shoes. I showed all of them my schedule.

_1. English Room 208_

_2. Geometry Room 452_

_3. Spanish Room 184_

_4. Lunch_

_5. Biology Room 612_

_6. History Room 212_

_7. Computers Room 411_

_8. Gym Room 458_

Alice squealed. " We have English, Spanish and and History together. You have Biology, Geometry, History and Gym with Edward and Jasper. You have computers with Emmett and Rosalie and you share English. Somone is in every single one of your classes." At least this way I wouldn't have to use the map. " Let's head to class now.",she continued. On our way to English, I got quite a few stares. " Don't worry about them.",Alice told me.

When we reached the first class everyone was staring. The teacher had even stopped writing on the board to stare.

" I'm Bella Swan, I'm new."

" Oh yes of course. I'm Ms. Hills. Here's your books and the reading list. Just please tell me that you're not like Emmett.", she said as she handed me a book and a stack of papers.

" I guess that I'm not that much like Emmett." She muttered something that sounded like" Thank the lord." My other classes were much the same. Except that I got two unwanted admirers. Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie had to be the most annoying people on Earth. The followed me around, asking if they could help me to my next class, even after someone from the gang had said that they had it covered.

It was lunch, now I just had to survive the rest of the day.

* * *

**Please Review it makes the little green button happy. :) I am currently snowed in, with nothing to do. But hey there's no school so I'm , that was random.**


	7. First Day Part Two

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. This chapter is probably shorter than most because I was sick and I didn't feel like writing to much.**

* * *

Lunch time. The best part of a school day. Alice and I were walking to the table that everyone was sitting at, when Mike me on the sholder.

" What do yo want Mike?", I asked turning around.

" Do you want to sit with me and my friends?", he asked. He had asked me this same question at least four other times. And I had given him the exact same answer every time.

" No, Mike. I'm sitting with my brother and my friends."

" Oh." He walked away shook her head and we finished walking to our wasn't there but there was a fake looking blonde. We sat down and began talking, when Rosalie joined us. She scowled at the blonde girl and sat down.

" What is she doing here?" Her tone was cold and bitter.

" Rose," Emmett began, " she has just as much right to be here as anyone."

" No she doesn't. If Edward wants to sit with his girlfriend he can do it elsewhere." I was taking a drink of my water when Rose said this last sentence. So I choked. Alice began smacking me on the back.

" Are yo okay?", she asked concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine." How dare he ask me on a date when he already had a girlfriend. " So, I don't believe that I caught your name."

" My name's Lauren. I'm Edward's girlfriend." Her voice was nasally and unpleasant.

" I gathered that.", I told her. We sat in silence until the bell rang. I gathered my things and I went off to biology. I was dreading this class. Iknew that Edward would be in this class. I walked into the classroom and up to the teacher.

" I'm Bella Swan."

" I'm Mr. Banner. Here is you book and you can sit next to Edward. Edward raise your hand.", he said as he gave me a green book. Just my luck. I took my seat next Edward.

" Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know that we were still dating." I laughed.

" You didn't know that you had a girlfriend? That has to be the best excuse that I have ever heard. Maube my ex-boyfriend didn't know that he had a girlfirend. I'll have to ask him sometime." Edward just looked at me.

" Why are you being so bratty about it? I said I was sorry."

" Bratty? I guess I should have listened to Emmett when he said that you were a player. Or is that why you wanted to go out with me, to have another name on your list?" Edward muttered something under his breath and I let it go. When the bell rang, I was the first one out of my seat. I didn't talk to Edward for the rest of the day.

Emmett and I went home and I made pizza for him.

" This is great Bells."

" Thanks.", I said.

" Look, if you're still down about that Edward thing, just forget about him. He's a jerk and if you want I can beat him up."

" No, don't woory about it. I am over the whole thing now." I finished eating, so I decided to go or a run. I needed to stay in shape. I went upstairs and changed into a pair of blackrunning pants and a pink tank top. I put my white running shoes on and I grabbed my I- Pod. I told Emmett that I would be back in a little bit and I left.

I ran a couple of blocks. I was probably outside for at least two hours. I went home and Emmett was in near hysterics.

" Where were you?", he demanded.

" I was running, like I told you that I would be."

" Well, I wanted to know if you could sing?" The abrupt change of subject through me off track.

" Sing?", I asked.

" Yeah, our band is booked for tomorrow night and we have no one who can really sing the songs that we have to do."

" Well, I used to be the head singer in my band in Pheonix. I guess that I can sing."

" Great! We don't have to cancel after all. Here's the lyrics sheet.", he said shoving some papers at me.

" Thanks,, now if it's okay with you, I'm going to go shower."

" That's fine with me, just make sure that you can have all of those songs memorized."

" Okay." I went upstairs and took a shower. I checked my email and my phone messasges. I called my mom and talked to her for a while. I yawned and decided that I should go to sleep. What a day.

* * *

**Please review, it makes people happy :) Can somone please give me som ideas for the next chapter? I'm stuck. Please? Thanks everyone! :)**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

** I really don't like these either, but I wanted to let everyone know that I have absolutely no idea how to continue this story. And I'm going to have to let it sit here until I get some kind of inspiration. Sorry :(**


	9. Practicing

Saturday. I woke up before the alarm went off. That was rare for me.

I ws halfway through my shower when I first heard Emmett yell. At first it was muffled, but it became clearer as he became closer to my room.

" Bella, get up!", Emmett yelled as he barged into my room.

" I'm in the shower.", I shouted back.

" Hurry uo then. Practice starts in fifteen minute."

" Fifteen minutes? Why so early?", I asked.

" He always does this the day of the performance. It really sucks when we're booked back to back.", Rosalie told me.

" I'll be down in ten.", I announced.

" Make it eight.", Emmett hollered as he left. I rolled my eyes. I finished showering and got dressed. I remembered as I was on my way downstairs that I had yet to even look at the songs that Emmett had given me. I walked into the kitchen and was just about to fix some breakfast when Emmett yelled again.

" Bella! It's been eight minutes and forty two seconds. I said eight minutes sharp. We're in the basement. Hurry up!" I put my bowl back in the cabinet and headed down into the basement. When I arrived, Emmett was making a checklist. He looked up at me, when I cleared my throat.

" Just have a seat somewhere. Edward isn't here yet. I don't know why he doesn't understand that seven thirty means seven thrity. Not eight o'clock. Gosh!" Rosalie giggled.

" Calm down. Everything will go fine. It always does.", Alice muttered. As Emmett was still freaking out, Rosalie rose up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. That quick kiss turned into a five minute make out session.

" Enough with he PDA guys.", Edwrd said as he walked into the room.

" You're late again.". Emmett said accusingly.

" I know. I had something to take care of." He lokked at me as he said this. I wonder what that was about?

" Let's get started. Get in place everyone." Emmett was behind the drums. Rosalie and Jasper had guitars. Alice had a microphone. Edward sat at the keyboard. That left me standing.

" What exactly is my place?", I asked.

" You're singing unless it's Edward singing or someone doing a duet. In that case, you would be playing the keyboard. Or Rosalie will. Got it?"

" Got it."

* * *

Six hours later Emmett said we were goos enough to stop practicing.

" Finally!", I sighed. My stomache growled.

" Hungry?", Edward asked eyeing my belly.

" A little. I had to skip breakfast.", I admitted.

Te minutes later, Edward and I were eating pasta.

" Bella,", he said timidly, " I'm sorry about what happened yesterday at school. Not only Lauren being there but for calling you a brat. I had no right to. It was childish and stupid of me. It seems that every time that I find a girl that I really like that I screw things up. Once again, I will say that I'm sorry. Forgive me?", he asked. I sat in silence absorbing the fact that he just admitted to liking me. When I spoke I pretended to have not have heard that part of his apology.

" It's okay. But I think that we should just be friends." His face fell and I felt bad. " For now at least.", I added.

" I dumped Lauren this morning.", he said out of no where.

" Why? She seemed nice to me." Not really but he didn't have to know that.

" Yeah right. She was fake, blonde, trashy, annoying, loud. Tottally not my type."

" Thank goodness that you found the light.", I joked.

" Yeah." We laughed. We were still talking when Alice came to get me to go get ready.

" It's only four thirty. We don't have to leave until seven."

" I know. That leaves just enough time to look good."

Two hours later I looked like a different person. Alice and Rosalie had poked and pulled me to no ends. Alice took a step back to admire her work.

" You look good even if I do say so myself." I was wearing a siver metallic halter shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. I was also wearing a pair of four inch black heels. Those alone guarunteed that I would not be walking in the morning.

" Girls, hurry up! We don't want to be late.", Emmett yelled. That seemed to be the only thing that he was doing today.

" We're coming.", Alice shouted back. We all piled into Emmett's jeep and Edward's car.

" Before we leave, we need two designated drivers.", Emett told us. Jasper and I agreed to be it. I was in Edward's car, as was Alice.

" Where is this place?", I asked.

" It's in Norhern California. That's why we had to leave so early.", Alice explained.

" Oh." We pretty much didn't talk after that.

Two hours later, we were there. We unpacked ourselves form the cars.

" Follow me.", Emmett ordered as we headed towards the club. When I finally caught up to him, he was trying to persuade the bouncer to let him in without checking our I.D.'s.

" Watch this.", I whispered to him as I brushed past.

" My name's Bella. Now I'm sure that you wouldn't mind letting us into the club. It's cold out here. I might throw in alittle dance for you if you let us in.", I said as I batted my eyelashes. It worked. It always had. I'm not sure why though.

We walked in and I was promptly met with the person that I wanted to see the least.


	10. Up For AdoptionJust Pm Me

**I know that I just posted one of these not that long ago, but I am afraid that I will not be able to continue this story. I want to thank everyone thanks for their ideas and good reviews but I just can't bring myself to finish this story. **

** If you want to adopt this story PM me and let me know. I will most likely let you continue it without any problem. **

** And I just want to let everyone know, that the last chapter can be redone because it must not have been that good as I received several bad reveiws. But I'm not complaining. I especially want to thank those reviewers for pointing out that my writing wasn't as good as it could have been.**

**Thanx Bunches, Serena**


	11. Continueing

Okay,well since apparently twilightobsessedmuch didn't continue New Lives. I have decided to continue it. It took me awhile to decide to continue it but I'm going to. I will appreciate any reviews and I hope that it will be better as I am now passing my english class with flying colors.

I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!


End file.
